lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Haya
Haya is a male aardwolf. He is a member of Mjomba's Pack. Appearance Haya is a rather stocky aardwolf, with deep grey fur and thick black stripes along his body, two down each of his forelegs, and three on the top of his head that lead up to his black mane, which starts with several tufts of vertically-standing fur and goes down his back. His inner ears are pink, several strands of fur grow up of each one. He has a dark gray mask covering his face, and a long snout with a round black nose. On either side of his face, he has a crescent-shaped stripes. His sclerae are yellow, with black pupils. He has a thick black tail and black paws and lower forelegs. His underbelly is gray. Two teeth protrude from his upper jaw, extending down past his lower lip. Personality Like all of the aardwolves, Haya is best described as shy. He is logical and, like the rest of his pack, he loves to eat termites. He is untrusting of others once they have caused him harm or upset, and it takes a lot of persuasion in order for him to forgive. Too Many Termites History Too Many Termites Haya and the rest of his pack are feasting on termites during the night outside the aardvark dens. Muhanga and Muhangus mistake them for hyenas and immediately call the Lion Guard. Also mistaking them for hyenas, Kion approaches and sternly tells them to stay out of the Pride Lands, before using the Roar of the Elders to blast Haya and his pack away into the Outlands. The next day, the Lion Guard come looking for the aardwolves. Haya stutters in disbelief as Ogopa mentions seeing the Lion Guard, and the pack soon decide that they're probably just passing through. They sneak behind a rock to listen in to their conversation. However, upon overhearing the Guard discuss ways of approaching them, they decide that the Guard are still after them, completely missing Mjomba when he leaves the group. When Bunga lands between them, they all take off, fearing the Lion Guard. They soon reach a cave which they enter. Haya agrees with Ogopa that the cave is perfect. When they fret over the Lion Guard locating them in their new home, Haya decides to peek outside to check for them. He reports that the coast is clear, which leaves them feeling slightly alleviated. Soon, Reirei and her mate, Goigoi catch their scent and enter their cave to say hello. Haya soon realizes that these new faces also distrust the Lion Guard, and is proud to reveal that they gave them the slip. However, the jackals' words start to make Haya feel uneasy. The jackals then start to assure them that they're friends, promising to make them a meal. Slowly but surely, Haya comes around to the idea of having new friends and settles with Goigoi. However, Mjomba suddenly appears and begins to explain how the Lion Guard saved them. Whilst cautious at first, Haya starts to understand where the Lion Guard may have made a mistake. When Mjomba informs them all that they're wanted back home, Haya and the rest of the pack are excited. But before they can return home, Reirei orders Goigoi to block them in the cave, and they soon realize that their new neighbors are not quite what they seem to be. The jackals immediately start to chase Haya and the rest of the aardwolves with the intention of eating them, but Beshte is able to blast the rock away. With Kion taking down Reirei, Fuli is left to guide Haya and his pack out of the den. Outside, the aardwolves watch as Reirei and Goigoi are thrown back into their own den. Haya agrees with Ogopa that the jackals trying to eat them spoiled the party. Finally safe, they follow the Lion Guard back into the Pride Lands, happy to return home. As their way of saying thanks, they drop off a leaf full of termites for Bunga back in The Lair of the Lion Guard. Songs *We'll Make You a Meal References Category:Pride Landers Category:Aardwolves Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:One Appearance